Frozen - Continued
by DewMountain
Summary: A great threat from 100 years ago emerges. Anna and Kristoff get kidnapped, and one of them is left behind in Arendelle. Elsa finds out that she is not the only one in this world with powers...
1. Prologue

Prologue

One hundred years before the Great Freeze there was a horrible war. The evil emperor of the once great Heduryan Empire had almost conquered all the kingdoms in the North.

At the time only four kingdoms remained - Arendelle, the Southern Isles, Corona, and Dominus. Not wanting to end up like the other kingdoms, the kings and their people set aside their differences and formed an alliance.

King Halvar of Arendelle, King Matias of the Southern Isles, King Henry of Corona, and King Endel of Dominus, forged the Alliance of the Four Powers, and named Endel the High King. With their combined forces, the Alliance was able to halt the advances of the Heduryans at many strategic points, before forcing them back to the kingdom of Heduryas in the east.

The Alliance surrounded the country before they laid siege to it for more than three years. The fanatical Heduryans were entranced by the witch-king of Heduryas, Volstagg. Many, including young children, and the elderly fought with ferocity against the Alliance. Volstagg would stop at nothing, even the lives of his own people to lengthen his life and his rule, feed his lust for power, and conquer the world.

Before confronting him, the four kings knew they would have to commit to the same evil that Volstagg did to defeat him and put an end to the war. The night before the battle, under a red moon, the four called onto malevolent spirits through a dark ritual to grant them powers. But it would come at a great price. They would have to sell a piece of their souls for the power to defeat Volstagg, and destroy him once and for all. The four saw it as a terrible sacrifice, but it was the only way to end it. They knew Volstagg was stronger than all of them combined. However they did not know that this power would get passed down to their descendants.

The next day, during the siege, the four kings displayed their newly acquired powers. Shock and awe was in every soldier's eyes. Their bold offensive boosted the morale of their massive army. They had made it to the castle before Lord Volstagg himself appeared. He unsheathed his weapon and killed many soldiers by vaporizing them, turning them into ashes. Endel ordered them to pull back, and soon, only the four kings remained. A grand battle between the kings and Volstagg ensued, ending with the witch-king's demise with his own weapon at the hand of High King Endel. However, victory was bittersweet. More than two million had died during the conflict. Many among them were common folk that were entranced by the evil sorcerer.

The kings returned home to their respective kingdoms with their armies. Celebrations were held, and for a while, the joyful atmosphere made it seem like nothing happened. Many people didn't want to remember the conflict, because of all the painful memories it brought back. Now it really seemed as if nothing did happen. But for the kings it would never go away. Even after bearing sons and daughters that brought them joy, they were always haunted by the war and their confrontation with Volstagg. The four kings, especially High King Endel, were slowly driven into madness. They didn't know that Volstagg had taken up residence in their souls. Eventually, it got to a point where Endel had the Alliance disbanded. After that, he went insane and killed many of his own people, including his queen, with his powers and his enchanted magical sword, before ultimately killing himself. People began to fear the kings and their powers. Upon hearing the news of Endel's massacre and suicide, the other three began to fear what would happen to them, and their families. To prevent that from happening, Kings Halvar, Matias, and Henry went into self-imposed exiles and put their dangerous weapons away in a crypt, along with their fallen friend. After disappearing into the wilds, the three kings were never seen again...

Now their descendants would have the same power as they did. One descendant of every generation in the kings' bloodlines would inherit their abilities. There would always be four elementals...


	2. Chapter 1 - Memories

ELSA

"Elsa! Psst!"

Elsa recognized that voice. It was Anna's, her little sister.

Elsa was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Anna however, was still energetic and was not at all sleepy. She had snuck out of her room to come play with her big sister.

Anna climbed up her bed and upon reaching the top; she jumped on her Elsa's back.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna! Go back to sleep." Elsa groaned.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna remarked.

"Go play by yourself" she replied, as she pushed her little sister off of the bed.

Anna fell to the floor on her bottom. But that wasn't the end of it. She wasn't giving up.

Then – an idea! Anna climbed up the bed opened Elsa's eye with her hand and asked

"Do you wanna build a snowman"?

Elsa's eyes opened up and she smiled.

The two young princesses then made their way to the ballroom, with an excited Anna leading her sister.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna said excitedly.

With that Elsa made a circular motion with her hands, launched a ball of icy magic into the air, and in a second the whole ballroom was filled with snow.

Anna's eyes grew. "This is amazing!" But that wasn't all of it.

"Watch this" said Elsa. She stomped the floor and the floor was covered with a thin layer of ice.

Elsa and Anna built a snowman, which they quickly named Olaf, and then with her powers, Elsa propelled Anna, Olaf, and herself around the room.

After that Elsa created a giant snow slide. With Anna in her lap they slid down, before Anna jumped into a nearby snow mound. She jumped and Elsa created a snow mound under Anna to land on.

"Hang on!"

Anna jumped onto another. "Catch me!"

"Again!" said a thrilled Anna

Elsa couldn't keep up. "Wait!" she cried. But Anna kept going. Elsa called out to her again. "Slow down!"

Then she slipped. Elsa reached her hand out, calling to Anna, but her powers were acting on their own. A bolt of icy magic escaped Elsa's fingertips and hit Anna.

Fortunately, Anna hit a nearby snow mound and was cushioned from the fall. Elsa rushed to aid her. But Anna was unconscious. Elsa called her name and shook her but she still wouldn't wake up.

Finally, she called to her parents. "Mama! Papa!" she cried.

No one came. When she looked down Anna was slowly turning into ice…

* * *

ANNA

Anna was reading a book on the couch waiting for Kristoff when she heard a scream. Following the source she went upstairs and heard crying from Elsa's room. She opened the door and she saw Elsa on the floor, crying.

She ran over to her sister and wrapped her hands around her. She pulled the blanket from the bed and put it over both of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just nightmares."

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Elsa snapped.

Anna looked hurt. "I thought were speaking terms now."

"I'm sorry. Ever since two weeks ago I've been having nightmares."

"Tell me what happened."

"You know when we were kids?"

"Yeah?"

"I accidently struck you with my magic. Mama and Papa didn't come and you turned to solid ice. - Like when you saved me from Hans?"

Anna didn't understand.

"Never mind. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright Elsa. Me, Kristoff, heck, everyone is here for you."

"Thanks sis."

To cheer up her sister, Anna took her downstairs and made her some tea. Anna brought up the idea of having a Christmas ball to find someone for Elsa. They talked for almost an hour when Kristoff arrived with some told her sister that a Christmas ball was a great way to find her true love.

Elsa was about to ask her whom she was going to take when she heard a voice say "Can I come too?"

The two sisters turned around to see Kristoff in the doorway.

Anna ran to him and gave him a hug.

"That's a little tight" he squealed.

"I missed you! You've been gone for almost forever!" she remarked

"That's because I made a great new invention!"

"What?"

"Iced tea."

Kristoff grabbed her cup, sliced some ice, and dropped it into the tea.

Anna tried it, and was amazed at how good the tea was.

Elsa tried some too, and she concurred that it was appetizing.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. I have more coming up and I will try to update every 1-4 days. Please drop a review, and follow the story. I'm just warming up! (No pun intended).**

**Thanks again guys! I will have more soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Ball

ELSA

The day of the Christmas ball, Elsa and Anna worked hard to set up the room, and decorate the whole castle. The ballroom was spectacular. The walls and floor were carved with beautiful icy sculptures, and the chandeliers were coated with thin ice laced with intricate designs like those of the walls and floor. The place was breathtakingly amazing, thanks to Elsa, the two sisters' planning, and the servants' help.

Elsa was in her signature blue icy dress that she had created during her self imposed exile. Anna was in a green dress; similar to the one she had worn during the coronation. Many people came, including dignitaries, common folk, royalty, and many suitors for both Elsa and Anna, who were disappointed to find out that the younger sibling already had someone... Kristoff. He had arrived an hour before the party. He had apparently forgotten about the ball, so Anna had to quickly find him clothes. She had searched in her parents' room, and with Elsa's permission, she gave Kristoff, one of her late father's formal attire.

During the party, Anna and Kristoff were having a great time talking, dancing, and just having fun. Elsa on the other hand was not having as much fun. She had to deal with so many suitors trying to woo her. She was slightly jealous of Anna, who had found her true love a couple months earlier, while she was trying to coax her back to Arendelle during the Great Freeze.

Elsa was excited. She was just like Anna three months ago. Anxious to find love. But she knew the dangers. During her coronation party, Anna had met Hans, a young prince from the Southern Isles, who she thought had loved her.

Apparently, Hans wanted to marry Elsa but since she was always in her shell, he went for Anna instead. After Elsa revealed her powers and fled, Anna went after her. She got to the mountain, and when she got there, Elsa struck her with her magic - again. This time she had been struck in the heart. She knew an act of true love would save her, so Kristoff took her back to Hans for him to kiss her. But, Hans showed his true colors and told her that he was just there for the throne. Later, he tries to kill Elsa, but is saved by Anna, who apparently saved herself through an act of true love. (No lesbian incest here)

After 2 hours, Elsa had enough. All the men she had jet just wanted to marry her because they either thought she was beautiful, wanted an alliance to be forged, or just wanted to become king. She excused herself from the party and went straight to her room. She jumped on the bed and started crying. Her emotions got ahead of her and soon enough the room started forming ice.

In her despair she ran to a painting of her father on the wall and started screaming.  
"Why doesn't anyone love me?! All those assholes downstairs just want something from me! Papa, please come back! Help me! I don't know what to do!"  
Elsa eventually quieted down, but soon heard voices down the hall.

It was Anna and Kristoff!

"...so what are you doing tomorrow?" Anna asked in a playful tone  
"I was thinking about spending the night here with my favorite princess."  
"Ooh, Kristoff" Anna giggled  
"...if it's alright with the queen, of course."  
Elsa opened her door a tiny bit to watch.  
"Oh you don't have to ask her." Anna smiled. She slowly grabbed Kristoff and passionately kissed him. He put his hands around her and she giggled.  
As Elsa watched she choked back a sob. Why couldn't she have someone like that, if not, someone at all? Anna is so lucky, she thought to herself.

* * *

ANNA

After that long kiss, Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and took him to her room. She fell on the bed and Kristoff on her. She draped her arms around him and kissed him. Kristoff nipped at her ear, exciting her. She moaned, a hint of lust in her voice. She got up on top of the bed and unbuttoned his coat. Kristoff pulled her towards him and kissed her. She turned him around and forced him down on the bed. Anna had never felt like this before. Hell, this could've been his first time too. Or was it? She didn't care. She was so lost in her emotions and excitement that she didn't care anymore. She wanted to be with him forever. Anna quickly switched back to reality. She put her hands on Kristoff's shirt and slowly and playfully unbuttoned his shirt. With the shirt off and in her hands, she threw it to the floor. She got off the bed.

"Now you do me." she said. She let out a small giggle before turning around and placing her hands on the wall.  
"With pleasure" he replied.

As quickly as possible, Kristoff untied her bodice and removed her other clothes until only her chemise and lacy cotton stockings remained. Anna wasn't done yet. She motioned him to take his pants off while she went to the other side of the room to unbraid her hair. But before she could get to that someone jumped through the window and grabbed her...


	4. Chapter 3 - Someone Like Me?

2 hours prior the attack

ERIK

"Erik!" called a voice. "Erik, wake up, we're almost there."  
Erik woke up to his coworkers Gunnar, Edvard, and Anya discussing the final plan.  
"...so after you get to the roof, we'll get ready. Erik will climb up the rope and then break through the window. By the way Erik don't you forget - go down the left side of the castle. So after you do that, break down the window, and Anya will grab the queen. Before she gets there make sure not kill her. We need her alive if we are to get that payment. When all of you get down from the castle, I'll be waiting with a cart, for you to arrive with the queen. Erik, make sure that you take out anyone trying to stop us. Use your powers only if you have to."

With that the four waited outside, pretending to be common folk that were going to the ball. They waited for the right moment to strike.

After almost 2 hours of waiting, Anya gave the signal. Queen Elsa was now heading upstairs. Edvard threw a grappling hook at the roof as Erik quickly followed.

Little did he know that this plan would go horribly wrong...

When Anya had gotten back, Erik helped her up, and then after one last and final check, he broke through the window and found two people, a blonde man and a redhead woman, who apparently were undressing, getting ready do certain inappropriate things. Erik jumped and wrapped his arm around with who he thought was Queen Elsa. Armed with a knife in his other hand, he pointed it to her head. The man approached, and almost simultaneously, Elsa stomped on his foot, making Erik let go of her; the man lunged and tackled him.

The man sat on Erik and laid punch after punch. He was a burly, strong fellow, and his punches were heavy. Erik's training kicked in and he flipped them backwards, using his legs to push them off of the floor. Erik landed right next him, and in less than a second, put his arm around his neck, then rose from the floor, with the man in a chokehold. Erik ended it right there, squeezing his neck, until the man was unconscious. He dropped him, and heard a voice say "someone's in there with Kristoff!" Erik looked behind him and saw the queen with another woman, a blonde.

Erik pulled out three throwing knives, and threw those at the blonde. She dodged the first and second, but was grazed by the third. She swung her head back, then forward again, her hair partially covering her angry face. Then she did something unexpected.

She raised her arms, and with that simple motion the room suddenly got cold, and ice left her fingertips and headed for Erik. His instincts kicked in and he retaliated.

Erik fired back with his own fire magic against the woman's ice magic. Erik was shocked. He didn't know that someone could have ice powers, much less have powers at all. Erik was so engaged in his battle, that he forgot that their target had ice powers. He was still thinking that the redhead was Queen Elsa. 

The woman was shocked too. Though visibility was now very low due to collision of hot and cold, he could just see her face giving off possible amazement, before going back to anger.

Then it occurred to Erik. Where was Anya?! She was supposed to come in after him and grab the queen. But that thought quickly faded away, as her power started getting too strong for Erik to handle with just one hand.

The woman's ice magic was starting to overwhelm him, so Erik put up his other hand, but so did the blonde. This was taking too long. Erik sought to end it before the guards had time to arrive, so he sent a strong wave of energy through his fingertips and into the magic. But, like before, the woman did the same. Now this was getting out hand - there was too much power concentrated in the point where the fire and ice magics met.

But before Erik could think of anything else, the combined energy became too strong for both of them and caused an explosion. The blast wave put created hole in the wall, and out through it Erik fell.

He blacked out before hitting the ground... hard.  
As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he heard Anya and Edvard call out his name. Erik tried to call back to them, but no words would come out of his mouth. He saw Anya with what he thought was Queen Elsa and Edvard with what seemed to be her suitor. At least his family would be safe now. At least he had completed his mission. He tried to call out to them, but still no words would come out. Then Erik finally blacked out only to wake up in a cell the next day...


	5. Chapter 4 - Realization

ERIK

Erik woke up in a cold dark cell, with icicles on the ceiling. He quickly realized that his powers would do him no good here, not to mention his severely weakened state. He didn't want to think what might happen if he pushed himself too far. His mind drifted to something else - the job. At least he had done it. When and if he could get out of here, he would collect his payment and finally he would be able to buy the house he always wanted. Then, it came to him. That wouldn't happen - he had helped in kidnapping the queen. Her sister might have him tortured, killed or worse.

Erik was terrified. For the first time in his life, he had gotten caught, and now he was going to be punished for it. He felt hopeless, and for the first time in forever, felt afraid. He didn't want to die. After all those years of doing things and not getting caught, left him unprepared for a situation like this. He was uncertain of what was going to happen to him, but most of all he was extremely scared.

When he was young, Erik had discovered that he had a knack for getting away with things. At 15 years old, he had been recruited, by the Black Hand, a group of mercenaries. The Black Hand was a closely-knit organization made up of skilled thieves, assassins, and infiltrators. They were mostly good people that had no alternatives to earn money legitimately. Most of them were just simple farmers, carpenters, hunters, and some were even parents. Erik had been recruited into their "family" because he was like them before they were taken in - poor and hungry.

Erik had particularly gotten close to three Black Hand members. Gunnar, his wife Anya, and brother Edvard. Those three were his partners in the field. They had gone through many assignments together, and had executed them with the utmost perfection.

But yesterday was different. Something seemed very wrong. Erik closed his eyes and recalled the events of the previous day.

* * *

He had climbed up the roof. Anya was right behind him, and he helped her up. Then, he put a rope around his waist and climbed down and positioned himself above the window. He checked his equipment before breaking through the window. He jumped off the ledge and swung himself through the glass. He landed in front of the queen, and quickly got up and held her hostage whilst waiting for Anya. But, she stomped on his foot then her boyfriend attacked him. They fought before he knocked the blonde man out. After he was done, he saw the queen with another woman - a blonde. He threw three knives at the blonde but she dodged them. She retaliated with magic. With _ice magic. _He fired back, then there was an explosion. He also remembered Edvard and Anya carrying a strawberry blonde woman, and a blonde man. But that didn't make sense at all - if the woman with the magic was a platinum blonde, and Edvard and Anya had a strawberry blonde then...

* * *

**They had kidnapped the wrong person! **Queen Elsa was the platinum blonde. She was the woman in the hallway that he had thrown the knives at. But then who was the other woman? Who was the blonde man in the room with that woman?

A million questions popped up in Erik's mind instantaneously, but suddenly the cell door opened up and a guard appeared. Erik's eyes widened with fear. There was nothing he could do if they tortured him. His powers would do him no good here.


End file.
